Nothing Pers HOLLY!
by sango-savino
Summary: Nothing Personal by TragicBlackButterfly only in Holly's point of view. Crim and Holly are in their 6th year, what trouble will the two face? OCxCedric, TBB's OCxGeorge Rated T just incase? I can't do summaries
1. House Tryin to Bound Meeeee?

**HELLO! Who am I? Where have I been! Well... I just ... LOOK A FLYING LAMB!**

**Anyway *cough cough* this is a Harry Potter fanfiction. The story plot and most of the quoting are not mine. This is simply a different point of view of TragicBlackButterfly's fanfiction 'Nothing Personal'. I can only write as far as she has written so go over to her profile and review her fiction so she is inspired to write more! DO IT!**

**A/N I do not own anything from Hogwarts to the characters from the Harry Potter series. Crim belongs to TragicBlackButterfly and Holly is of my own. **

**Holly's view in Nothing Personal By TragicBlackButterfly**

**By Sango-Savino**

**Chapter 1**

* * *

I was rather enthusiastic when my father strode into our house, his hand raised above his head with what I automatically presumed to be my Hogwarts letter. "It's here Holly. Lydia! Our daughter is going to Hogwarts."

"About bloody time we get the letter. I was starting to panic that our owl lost its way home." My mother, normally the kindest woman you could come across, came racing to the front door. "Holly, Holly, we've got your letter!"

Not long after I found myself being pushed around in the busy platform of 9 3/4, Hogwarts Express stretched out before me. I spun around to face my father. "I'm really going, aren't I? Do you think I'll make any friends Dad?"

My father chuckled. "Yes Holly, you shouldn't worry. You've got a pure heart and pure blood running through your veins. Any wizard or witch would be lucky to have you as a friend." He poked at my heart to emphasize his point. "Now go before the train takes off without you."

I gave him a kiss on the cheek, then my mother. She seemed to hold on while she could before letting me go from her gaze. "Bye! I'll write and tell you what house I'm in!" I slipped onto the train with a large group of other students before hearing a reply.

My first roadblock hit me seconds after entering the train. Who was I going to sit with? Before given a choice I was knocked to the side and pushed forward. In fear for my life I let the flow of the crowd take me and dump me off into a random compartment of its own accord.

I stumbled in on a game it seemed. I straightened up, not wanting to look a fool, and pushed my glasses up the bridge of my nose. Be nice, act like you belong. I smiled before sitting beside the lone red head and sticking my tongue out at the other. They were twins!

"Well?" I asked, a little embarrassed to just barge in on them. "Aren't you going to deal me in?" I figured they were playing some type of card game, seeing the cards. I may not know what game it was but I couldn't let them know that.

"How 'bout telling us who you are first, then we might think about it." The red head beside me frowned slightly.

Oops I had forgotten to mention my name, hadn't I? I nervously twisted a key between my fingers, it was the key to my journal that I kept with me at all times. You never know when someone might decide to peep at your life.

"I'm Holly Ice. I'm a first year. Some people pushed me in here, so do you mind if I play with you?" I looked to the girl, she seemed easy enough to be friends with.

"Of course!" She answered much to my relief. The two twins glanced at her, I feared they might start a revolt and start yelling to lop my head off and toss my body out the window! They said nothing though and the girl continued, "That's Fred, and this is George. They're both Weasleys. I'm Crim Rehfate."

I had heard of the Weasleys before. They're lot was pure blood like me. "Wow, you can tell them apart? Crim? Is that a nickname?"

"No, it's short for Crimson," She informed. "I'm named after my eyes." And it was true, her eyes were such a beautiful burgundy. It would make sense to name her after such a distinguishing feature.

"Crim... Fred... and George. I think I got it! Now, which one of you is which again?"

The rest of the ride was spent playing some new game I had never heard of, Exploding Snap. I was terribly bad at it but I couldn't give up. I would exclaim excitedly quite often only to find out I had the worst hand possible. I found out that they were all aiming for Gryffindor. I wasn't particular on my house but if my friends wanted Gryffindor then I wouldn't be lonely if I got in also. When the train stopped I was bouncing happily. I wanted out of the train so I could see the castle. Fred (I think it was Fred, could have been George, or maybe they have a third twin! His name is Bob. No, I'm pretty sure they said that there were only two of them.) and I were out before the other twin and Crim. We all made our way over to a harry... quite large man I soon came to know as Hagrid.

"Firs' years! Firs' years over here!" He summoned all the first years towards several boats. My new found friends and I claimed a boat before we could be separated. The rest of the trip to the castle was magical. Hogwarts unfolded before our eyes and I couldn't help but let out a gasp. It was all I hoped and more.

I almost fell on my rear when we entered the castle. I tried to see the top and only staggered backwards, almost knocking into several students. Our group was soon halted from letting our eyes wonder as a woman addressed us. She looked older and wore green robes that flattered her well. For the first time everyone was silent as she directed us farther into the castle and into the Great Hall.

"Look at the ceiling!" Up was always my first place to look and when I saw such wonders above us I tugged on Crims robes excitedly. It wasn't until everyone else had stopped moving did I see the other students filling the tables, the great Professor Dumbledore looking at us all, and Professor McGonagall, who had introduced herself before taking us into the Great Hall, standing beside an old hat sitting on a stool.

I stared at the hat. Was this supposed to be the sorting hat? It looked ooooooooooooold. I wondered how it worked, how would it know which house we belong with. Would it always be right? The professor gave a short talk and the Hat sang a song, welcoming us to the castle.

My name was the first to be called out of Crim and the others. I puffed out my chest, sweating a little. I would lie if I said I wasn't anxious and a bit nervous. I tried to look normal as I walked up to the hat only to have been thwarted by something plotting against me. I caught myself before falling face first, lo and behold I could hear snickers from around the Hall. I put my outstretched foot down and rushed the rest of the way.

The hat was place on top of my head and fell into my line of sight. My view of Crim, Fred, and George was gone. I was alone as the Hat pondered for seconds. My heart started to pound, I wanted to see my friends, I wanted them beside me during this nerve racking experience.

The hat broke my thoughts, "HUFFLEPUFF!"

With a sigh I smiled. Hufflepuff. My mother would be happy, my father a bit disappointed. As soon as the hat was off my head I skipped over to the Hufflepuff table. They seemed more than happy to have a new member. I sat down and stared at the backs of the other three. It was a little saddening that I couldn't be in Gryffindor with them but we could still be friends, right?

Finally Crims name was called. I crossed my fingers for her.

I watched Professor McGonagall place the hat and then as the hat made faces, deciding Crims fate. I was ready for the Hat to call out the desired house when it chose to call out something... unexpected.

"SLYTHERIN!"

Crims face fell. There was no joy in the house chosen and that much was obvious. I wanted to cry for her. They had all three been so set on getting into Gryffindor. I watched her walk rather stiffly to the Slytherin table. A few greeted her with handshakes. I looked back to Fred and George, neither nor seemed to be giving Crim reassuring smiles. My heart broke for the three.

Finally the Weasleys were called. Both, like planned, got into Gryffindor. I clapped under the table for them. They were pretty lucky.

After the sorting Crim and I still hung out. I was happy to find that my blood status made it possible because everyone knows the other Slytherins took blood status seriously. But we didn't try talking to the twins anymore. They ignored Crim and Crim didn't put in the effort either. It was bitter, Slytherin and Gryffindor, enemies keeping three friends apart. Before I knew it, our sixth year came.

**There's chapter one! Hope you liked it, if so go visit TragicBlackButterfly's fanfiction and leave a review for her! Remember I can only write as much as she writes. It's her story and plot line, my characters point of view through it all. If you have any questions leave a review! Or just leave a review because I like them :3**


	2. EEP! Triwizard Cup!

**Thanks to all who have been reading! Come on people you can drop me a comment, I know you can. lol But I don't mind being commentless, you know who does mind? TragicBlackButterfly! She review **_**CRAZY**_**! Would it help if I linked her for you? I think I shall. (Insert fanfiction url here)/s/8290990/1/Nothing_Personal -**** Read it. Love it. Review it. lol Love you guys~**

**Roz- I shall try harder! Thank you for reading~**

**A/N: I don't own anything that J.K. Rowling has created in that mind of hers. Holly is my OC, Crim is TBB's. **

**CHAPTER 2!**

* * *

It seemed like such a long time since we had first walked down the center of the Great Hall, had the brim of the sorting hat cut off our view to the rest of the first years, and took our seats among our fated houses. Making our lives in the school seemed to come easily. I made many friends but Crim remained my one true friend, my best friend. I found classes that I loved and classes that I wasn't so good at. Charms seemed to be some hidden talent that I held but potions, well Professor Snape reminded me far too often that I lacked the skills to brew even the simplest boil cure potion. Crim and I both found the pleasure of Quidditch. I could never wait to get out onto the exciting field. Crim was a natural Keeper. I, a chaser.

Crim seemed to come to terms with the fact that she had been placed in Slytherin. Blimey, Slytherins generally scare me but Crim made me see that everyone deserved a chance. She was the funniest person I had yet met in the school.

I was having great fun in the Hufflepuff house. Everyone was... different. They were all friendly and we conversed often, they all seemed to have a good laugh in 3rd year when I forgot the knock to get into the commons and had vinegar all over me... for the fourth time that month. It was amusing though. They were good friends, but I could never forget the first time Crim and I met, with the Weasleys so happy in the train compartment. The twins didn't seem to forget about us, well rather Crim. They pranked her often but she didn't seem to she it bugged her. I heard once from the other Slytherins when waiting for Crim that the Weasleys were Blood Traitors. I wasn't sure what it meant at the time.

Yet everything was forgotten this year. The term Blood Traitor, the vinegar smell that clung to me for weeks, all that slipped my mind as the announcement of the Triwizard Tournament came about. The whole school was in an excited chat about it. Topics jumped from the Foreign students to the champions themselves. After the introduction of the females from Beauxbatons and the males of Durmstrang, students over the age of 17 were given the chance to claim their spot with the champions and enter their name in the Goblet of Fire.

"Who do you think will be chosen to represent Hogwarts?" I leaned forward, staring at the cup, and chewing on my lower lips as I thought of students old enough to pass the line Dumbledore had made around the cup. 17 and older, 17 and older.

"I don't know, why don't you go ask it?" Crim sat beside me flipping though her potion book. Her messy brown hair fell over her shoulders with laze. She was studying something she thanks Professor Snape was going to make us brew or other. It was much like her though, Snape says it's going to be on something, sure enough Crim will study it. Maybe that's why she's so bloody well in the class.

I turned just slightly to her, she didn't seem as excited as I or the many many other students seemed to be. It was like she was a zombie or something. "Why aren't you excited about the Triwizard Tournament. Crim? If I didn't know better, I would say that you want the entire thing to go away." I felt the urge to poke her... but decided against it.

"I don't have anything against it, honestly," She murmured, reading one of the many lines of instructions from her book. The title to the potion scrolled across the top of the page, Draught of the Living Dead. Seemed appropriate. "I just wish Quidditch hadn't been canceled this year."

My jitters settled a little. "Quidditch... yeah..." I didn't particularly like that either. I missed the team, we didn't meet up much outside the field. The field that they were in the makes of ruining as we speak. How dare them. My attention was caught though as Cedric Diggory entered the room. He was a fellow Hufflepuff, a fellow Quidditch player, and definitely old enough to enter the Tournament. All eyes turned to him, and I could feel the happiness seeping back into my every pore.

"Crim! Crim! Look! He's going to enter!" I wouldn't admit it... only to Crim... who I would admit it to every day, I loved Cedric. He was amazing in every way. His looks were... _sigh_. His body was... _sigh_. His skills were... _SIGH_. He was all around amazing. There were plenty like myself with a crush on the Hufflepuff. Luckily for me, I seemed to be friends with one of the girls without a crush. She was graced with the chance to know Cedric growing up. Their fathers worked together in the Ministry. My mother was a bum enough to work in a different Ministry district.

"Good luck, Ced!" Crim shouted with the other cheers when the paper he had dropped into the Goblet. I wanted to bat her in the back of the head. You don't speak to Ced like that unless you want a mob of fangirls to beat you up in the alley behind Hog's Head Inn.

"Thanks, Crim." Cedric replied with a smile.

I about fell out of my seat, a bit faint. How could someone be so... _sigh_. I couldn't let Crim be the only to give him good luck. "I'm sure you'll get chosen, Cedric!" I wanted to kick myself. Of course he'll get chosen! He's... Cedric!

Cedric paused, glancing at me. Istarted brushing my side ponytail absentmindedly. _Oh no. I did something wrong. What was I thinking? I'm just a pesent in his presence! Be a fly, be a fly, be a fly. _I willed myself to disappear but then something happened and I think I did die.

"Holly... right?"

I screamed internally. I don't think I could be any happier. "Y-yes. Crims friend! We're in Hufflepuff together. On-on the team together." I spazzed. Someone kick meeeee! I was making a fool of myself. Of course we're both in Hufflepuff, yellow... I'm wearing yellow everywhere! Even the bow in my hair has the beautiful Hufflepuff emblem on it.

He seemed to come to the same conclusion that I was babbling but thankfully ignored it. "Yeah, you're one of our chasers. You do a great job on the field."

I was about to thank him when laughter bounced throughout the entire room. Fred and George (Or maybe it was one of the two with Bob, their evil third twin that I've never met) came running in, caring some sort of potion. Judging by what Hermione Granger was telling them, they thought they could get through Dumbledors age line with some measly potion. Crim was the only one I could think of that would be able to come up with such a well working potion.

Crim closed her book beside me. What was coming up must have been interesting for Crim to close her book. I scooted to the edge of my seat to watch. The twins downed the potion while the room continued to grow louder with cheers. I was being caught up in the excitement and whistled for them. They stepped over the line. Just like that. The were proud and showed off their success by strutting around before turning to the cup and dropping in their names. Nothing happened.

It was a nice show but Cedric would still be the champion in my opinion. They couldn't take that title from him. And seconds later something happened. I was a little shocked as their names got spit out and they fell back. When they sat back up they had the grey hair and beards of old men. I couldn't help but let out a roar of laughter as they began to argue and fight.

Not long after Crim and I parted ways for the night. I headed to the Hufflepuff common room. I slipped in rather easily, learning my lesson from the one month in my third year. I wonder if Cedric remembered that. I blushed slightly embarrassed at the thought. I would hope he didn't remember.

This was one of the things slightly upsetting about being in a different house from Crim, my night were doomed to boredom. Most Hufflepuff would go for the dorms much to early in the night. Whether or not they went to bed when in the dorms was another story all together. Much to my surprise there were still several Puffs about in the common room. Most of them were crowded around a couch. I made my way over, my curious nature taking over.

"I hope that your name gets called!" One of the boys cheered. He was sitting on the back of the couch. I wasn't sure who he was, I didn't know _all _the Hufflepuff.

A blonde playfully smacked the boy in the chest. "Oh, of course his name will get called you bloody git." That was a familiar face. I was pretty sure her name was Hannah. She was a couple years younger than us.

"Come on guys, we can celebrate when my name gets called. There are plenty of great students entering." It was unmistakable that Cedric was the one laughing.

"Doesn't hurt to be in good spirits! Think positive, get positive outcomes." I recognized this Puff no doubt, his name was Ernie Macmillan, one of the younger Puffs also.

I myself thought the same. Good thoughts could lead to good outcomes. I wanted to join in the merriment. "You'll get chosen and do great, Cedric." No one seemed to notice my being new to the group but all of them nodded in agreement.

Cedric looked at me, that glorious smile still on his face. "Thanks Holly." My heart skipped a beat and my face went red. I had never received the chance to thank him earlier but now didn't seem like the right time as the chit chat about the Tournament went on. I was glad to see everyone so excited. It was a great chance for Hufflepuff to show their worth, for Cedric to make a name for himself.

I backed away from the couch, snagged a book off a table, and plopped down beside the fire. I went on to read the picked up title, 'Quintessence: A Quest', for a long while. It was quite the interesting book on charms. Professor Flitwick had been hounding our class to read it.

I found myself nodding off as I went onto another book later that night. This one 'Flesh-Eating Tree of the World', Our new Herbology book. I glanced up from the pages, hoping that maybe people had finally decided that rest was an important thing. The crowd around Cedric had thinned. Now down to two or three who somehow found the energy to bicker about light cotton fabric.

Why would they talk about fabric? I moved myself from the floor. The stone around the fireplace had long ago started to bother my shoulders. With a sigh, I tucked myself into a large padded chair, hardly any light to focus on the book in hand but I was determined to talk to Cedric alone.

It didn't happen as I fell asleep on the soft arm the chair offered.

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter!**

**I'm going to try to upload one chapter a day until I catch up to TBB. Then it's all up to her. I won't be able to update again until she's updated herself. Possibly in the same night! **

**Have any questions? Feel free to ask.**

**Have any suggestions? Feel free to suggest.**

**Wanna troll? Troll away, I don't react though.**

**lol *heart***


	3. Hogwarts Champ!

**Hello out there! Welcome back for Chapter 3! *dances with you* Thank you for sticking with me! I'm gonna try my hardest to make these updates enjoyable. I don't want to bore my readers! I have to write a scene with Holly and Cedric by myself soon! *DUNDUNDUUUUUN* Don't worry, it won't be anything mushy. It's just another scene. Just another scene. *repeats to self* I'm giving too much away! NOOOOO! *runs away* **

**Go read TragicBlackButterfly's fic first!**

**A/N: None of the Rowling characters are mine, none of the Rowling places are mine. Holly is mine (so is Dusty but he's just filling as of this point), Crim is TBB!**

**Chapter 3**

* * *

I woke up with a stiff neck. It was the first thing I noticed as I stretched to wake up my mind. A robe slipped off me and to the ground. I looked down at it, it wasn't there last night. It must have attacked me during the night, trying to steal my cookies. But who put it there? I leaned off the edge of the chair and picked it up, running my hand over the Hufflepuff emblem. I looked at the clock over the fire banister. It was rather early so I tiptoed to the dormitory though the large round door. I changed into fresh clothes and robes, leaving my mystery robe folded neatly in the trunk at the end of my bed.

I headed to the first place I could think of, The Great Hall. It was time to stalk out the Goblet again. I wanted to know anyone who challenged my Cedrics spot as champ, they would not be forgiven! The Hall wasn't very packed, which wasn't surprising. I looked around for anyone who I might be able to sit with while waiting for Crim to come find me. Finally I spotted someone I knew before coming to Hogwarts. I grabbed a roll to eat for breakfast before walking over to him.

"Hi Dust!" I patted him on the shoulder. His head whipped around to face me, his sandy blond hair falling into his eyes.

Dusty gathered his books quickly. "Hi Ice. Haven't talked to you since your mum called mine a blubbering git."

I chuckled nervously and scratched the back of my head. "Oh yeah. I was wondering why we weren't talking. Guess I let that one slip my mind. She was really fustrated with work, is all. You know how the Ministry can get." It was a poor excuse but it was basically true.

"My mum said that you're family's full of codswallop. She's pretty upset." He rearranged his books from small to large. Maybe a little nervous that I might explode like Mom.

"Listen Rose, We don't have to be enemies because of our parents right? I just wanted to say hi to an old friend you know. I can see you don't want to talk, and I won't make you." I was a little disappointed that Dust would act like that. He had always been such a forgiving kid.

Dusty got up from his chair. "Holly! I'm sorry. It's just that mum might get mad if she knew I was talking to you. You know how she is. Remember that time she used a sticky jinx on the cookie jar? She was out of her right mind when we broke it trying to get it off our hands." Dusty laughed at the memory and I couldn't help but joining in.

"That jar was wonky anyways."

We talked as the Hall started to fill little by little. Soon enough Dust was called by a group of friends and we parted ways. I took my usual seat to watch the Goblet of Fire. I had forgotten about my task at hand but nothing could get in my way now!

It wasn't long before something got in my way and my view was blocked by black robes. "What's up with getting in my way?" I glanced up at the two faces. I let a small smile cross my face. It had been a while since I had faced the Weasley twins. "Hi Fred, George. Haven't talked to you two in a while." Maybe if I could make up with Dust, I could make up with them.

"Oh you know." Fred looked to George, a playful smirk on his face.

"Working on some things here-"

"And there. Wanna have a taste?" It was Fred to pull something out and offer it to me.

I looked at the item in question. Knowing the twins from what Crim had told me and what I've seen them do throughout the year, I wasn't so sure I could trust this innoccent looking thing. It was a purple toffee. It was a pretty colour. Nothing life threatening seemed to come from it, it looked... normal.

"Go on, have a taste. We promise they won't do any harm, Ice." Fred assured me but It's probably the one thing that kept me from snatching the candy out of his palm.

"And if anything does happen, we know what to do," George agreed, probably noting my hesitance.

"It sure looks safe... and it's rather lovely..." I bit my lip, looking back to the Goblet, making sure no one had entered their name in the time of my lack of watching. "You sure it won't hurt?" I raised an eyebrow at Fred.

"We promise, Ice. Come on, would we lie to you?" Fred grinned. I shook my head, they wouldn't lie to me right? I mean we were friends, they were my first friends on the train. What harm would they want to do to me? I reached for the toffee.

"Wait a moment, Holly." I was inches from taking the toffee and pulled my hand back as Crim made her was across the hall and infrom of me. Fred and George glanced at each other like kids being caught sneaking snacks before dinner. Fred tried to hide the toffee but Crim had it in her hand in second, inspecting it with a frown. "Just what is this, if I may ask? Considering you're trying to trick my best friend into eating it."

I felt kind of guilty at her using the word trick. If only I wasn't so east to fool, maybe she would have to be so stern all the time.

George was the first to speak up. "It's called a Ton Tongue Toffee." He then went on to explain the effects it would have on the unlucky chewer.

"You were trying to get her to eat that! That's really cruel, you pret!" Crim shoved the toffee back at Fred and glared. I flinched from the harsh tone. "I am a prefect, you know. I could confiscate that and have you put in detention for the ceremony tonight."

"You wouldn't." Fred didn't seem to believe a word of the threat, raising his chin defiantly.

"Relax, Rehfate," George interrupted. He stared at the Goblet and I followed his gaze. No idea what was running through his head. Maybe he was trying to think of a way out of this perdicament. "We've been testing them on ourselves, but—"

"Them? You mean to say that there are more of these…these foul candies that you've made?" Crim seemed upset and I couldn't blame her. Who knows what kind of trouble Fred and George could get into with a whole slew of these things.

"'Course there are!" Fred shook his head, a bit too excited for my taste. "We have Ton Tongue Toffee—"

"Nosebleed Nougat—"

"And we're working on Puking Pastilles and—"

"I don't care. Work on this rubbish all you want—test them on yourselves all you want—but I will not have you giving them to other students! It's barbaric! If I hear any more about testing on others, Professor Snape will hear about this." Crim turned and raised an eyebrow at me.

I felt attacked! I paniced and stumbled over words. "It looked so pretty!" I twisted my key through my fingers. "I didn't know it would be so bad…Why would you try to give that to me?" I glared at the twins, I was on the verg of tears. I trusted the twins, we were suppose to be friends, give it we never talked. I could only imagine the horror and laughing stock I would be after I ate the foul little bugger they were giving me. "That was a right foul trick! What did I ever do to you?"

"Oh dear, now you've got her upset!" Crim narrowed her eyes and took my hand, tugging me out of my seat. I gingerly stood up. "Come on, let's go—"

"To the library?"

"To the loo?"

"Shut up!" Crim yelled at the twins. I jumped at the shout.

"I think you've got bigger problems to worry about," said George with a nod behind Crim.

Fred smirked, "Bigger and thicker at that!"

Crim spun around and I craned my neck over her head to spot Marcus Flint messing with girls dressed in Beauxbaton uniforms. Flint was a Slytherin, the type of Slytherin that gave them a bad name; Icky, not very bright, a cheat, and a liar. Crim let go of me and approached the ugly toad. I didn't blame the girls for running first chance.

"Please stop trying to snog the Beauxbatons girls against their will. Harassing our foreign guests will only give the Slytherin House a bad name." And She was right. Marcus was always giving Slytherin a bad name.

"How about I harass you instead then?" He grabbed Crims arm and I couldn't keep the smile off my face when she gave him a swift kick at his leg but my smile drifted when he didn't let go.

"Let go of me, you vile-!"

"Oi! Instead, why don't you pick on someone your own size, Flint?"

"Or how about the two of us, since together we make up for your size?"

"Mind you, we're talking size here."

"Yeah, not brains and good looks."

Fred and George came up, arms crossed. It was kind of... odd. Something that I would expect them to do... for a friend. But did they consider Crim a friend anymore? After all the pranks and after this morning? Would they stand up for someone who _wasn't _ their friend though? Fred pushed his way between Marcus and Crim. He looked like a wall. daring Marcus to try another move.

"Those Beauxbatons girls are way out of your league, mate. You've taken far too many bludgers to the face."

"And the head," George took his place at Crims side. "Courtesy of us, of course."

Marcus must have decided not to go against the wall because he turned and went his own way. Good riddens I say, no one likes to have something that foul laying around. Collects too many flies. Crim one! Flint ZERO!

"Curse him next time, Crim! Hex his pants off!" I grinned and looped my arm around Crims. I was ready to burst into song.

"Nobody wants to see that." She replied and I guess she had a point. "Don't worry. I'll get him back eventually." I liked the thought of revenge. I would have to get on the plans later.

Crim nodded to the twins, "Thank you."

Fred shrugged. "Don't mention it."

"Really, don't."

"We just don't like to see a girl get picked on by such a worthless sod as him."

"Nothing personal, Rehfate." George met Crims eyes. I whistled and swung my arms behind my back. _Yeah right._

Crim and I learned that later that evening, Marcus was taken to the Hospital Wing because of a nosebleed, a really baaaad nosebleed that wouldn't stop. "Shame, though," Crim murmured to me as I snickered at the thought of that jerk getting what he deserved. "Flint's going to miss all the fun."

She was refuring to the scene before us. We were sitting to watch the champion ceremony witht the all of Hogwarts and out two guest schools. Everyone was beyond excited for the names to be called. I was pratically jumping up and down in my seat. First announced was Voktor Krum from Durmstrang, he was a good representative. Anyone who knew anything about Viktor at least knew that. Fleur Delacour was the champion from Beauxbatons. She was very pretty, much like the rest of the Beauxbaton girls.

Next was the Hogwarts Champion. I almost screamed in Crims ear with excitement but I figured that she would not appreciate that. So I went for clutching her arm tightly, biting my bottom lip, a little afraid.

When that piece of paper flew out of the cup I watched it intensely. Dumbledor snatched it in his hand easily. "Cedric Diggory!"

The entire school went into a wild cheer, but no one, not a single soul was more excited and as loud as the Hufflepuffs. We were proud beyond believe. It was the greatest thing to happen to Hufflepuff since I had started Hogwarts. I cheered as loud as I could until my throat was sore. Cedric would win this! How could he not? Hogwarts was going to be champion.

I was getting ready to turn to Crim and make sure she knew Cedric was just called as Hogwarts champion but something else caught my attention, caught everyones attention. The Goblet of Fire had another name. No one knew what to say or do as Dumbledore caught the paper. It was unbelievable who was called next.

"Harry Potter!"

Hogwarts had _two _champions? The thought was barking mad!

"It's curious," Crim addressed me as we left the Great Hall. "How did Potter's name get into that Goblet?" It was a valid question and everyone was wondering. Fred and George couldn't even fool the cup.

"You accusing him of cheating?" Fred and George appeared in front of us. I would have ran into them if not for bumping slightly into Crims shoulder.

"Did I say that? What I mean is, something is definitely wrong with this situation. Potter might be in some serious danger." Crim was right of course. I don't believe Potter would ever put himself in that situation. Harry just didn't seem like he expected his name to be called.

"You think someone put his name in on purpose?" I started fiddling with my key as I looked at Crim. "Why would anybody do that?"

Crim shrugged. "I don't know, but I have the feeling we'll find out before the end of this Tournament." She crossed her arms and frowned. "Now, do you mind moving? Or did you want something else?"

As the twins left I barely caught George muttering something to Crim. I didn't ask what he said, that would be kinda rude.

Crim turned as the twins left, I looked over my shoulder to hear their response.

"I heard Flint had a rather horrible nosebleed this afternoon."

Fred smirked, "Yeah? What of it?"

"Are you accusing us of testing our products on others after you specifically ordered us not to?" George held a grin of his own.

"Nothing personal," Crim said with a shrugged before turning on her heel and following me as far as the dungeons.

So she says.

**Do you *points to you* know what I *points to me* know? Of course you do! You know that I appreciate you reading and hope that you enjoyed the story! Maybe leave a comment if you have anything to say. I feel like a youtuber. "Like and favorite if you enjoyed. Leave a comment and subscribe to become a bro today."**


	4. Rain and Herbology

**I am scaaaaared. I hope that you like this! It's the first time that Holly really... DIDN'T have Crim around, meaning I had more room to play with her life. I hope I wrote everything well, stayed in character, hope you all have fun reading it. **

**Thank you for sticking to the story!**

**A/N I don't own anything that Rowling came up with. Holly is my OC, Crim is TBB's.**

**Chapter 4**

* * *

Everywhere you turned there was a _Potter Stinks _badge pinned on another students chest. The only good thing about the oddly sized pins would be the fact they supported Cedric. Crim didn't wear one even though all her fellow Slytherin did. As she stated, she was a prefect, not to discriminate against another student of Hogwarts. Potter was just another champion in the tournament. Who were we to hold that against him?

I on the other hand fancied my badge. It was to support Cedric after all. I _had _made a few adjustments to my badge though. It no longer flashed the anti-Potter words. Just a little something I fixed in Charms Class. I found myself not being able to show off my new badge though, seeing as I had to hide every time we passed Cedric in the halls. Crim just couldn't keep to herself, constantly stopping him and chatting like I wasn't hiding like no tomorrow.

"I can't believe you!" I hissed at her finally one day in Potions class. She took a second to register the fact I was scolding her. Crim was focused on her brewing, like it was the only thing in the class room. I looked at my cauldron, then to hers. She obviously knew something I didn't. Maybe my book was defective. My potion was NOT the same colour as Crims but more of a bright orange.

"What did I do this time?" Acting as if she didn't know. I was shocked at her. I glanced at her book, then at mine. They looked the same. I let my eyes wonder around the room. Most seemed to be working hard. Cedric looked like he knew what he was doing. I sighed, of course he knew what he was doing. On the other hand, there were those who had no mind to what was going on.

I turned back to Crim. "Talking to Cedric like that!" I tossed a sopophorous bean into my cauldron, not sure it was the right thing to do when the colour went from such a pretty orange to a sad looking blue. "It's completely absurd! He's _Cedric Diggory_. You can't just talk to him like he's a normal person." I tried adding some dried leaves to the brew but they only happened to turn to ash upon coming into the same atmosphere as my goo.

"You know, one of these days, I'm going to let him know how strongly you fancy him. Perhaps he'll return the feelings." Crim looked at my potion only sparingly. "I'm fairly certain your potion should not be pale blue."

"Yeah," Crim said a potion was wrong, something definitely was wrong. "I stopped paying attention after the second step..." I raised my hand, catching Professor Snapes attention. He didn't take well to the sight of my concoctions.

"Yes, Miss Ice?" He seemed a bit reluctant to approach the table. After looking at my potion he looked displeased. I frowned at him then at my potion. Gosh I get it, It's not a good potion. "Do you know how to read, Miss Ice?"

Ha, what a funny question. "I've tried, but I always have headaches afterwards." It was partially true. When it came to potions I did get headaches from the books quite frequently. "So I should write an essay on the proper way to brew the Draught of the Living Death, the common uses of the potion, and give examples? Will two full rolls of parchment be sufficient?" Most people might think my question as being smart. I am not smart, proven by my potion, but these question were valid seeing as the Professor had grown used to my failure... to some degree.

"On my desk by Monday." I felt a small lecture or something of the sort coming on but from across the room there was an explosion, attracting all attention to it. Lee Jordan, a friend of Fred and Georges, had his hair smoking while the twins were throwing fits of laughter.

"Weasley!" Professor Snape glared at each of them as he made his way to their table. "Why is Mr. Jordan's hair on fire?" He was calm, I had experienced such unpleasentries before. Not a good sign.

"I dunno, Professor." Fred chimed.

"Maybe he heated his cauldron too high?" Suggested George with a shrug. "Of course, we didn't help."

"Yeah, should have known better than to ask us the right temperature." Anyone should have known better than to ask _them_ for the instructions. Not that I had the place to talk I guess.

Lee seemed amused at the fact the Weasleys had played the joke on him. I guess it was all just fun and games. Too bad for them Snape wasn't into fun or games. "Ten points each from Gryffindor, and ten points from Mr. Jordan as well for disrupting my class. If it happens again, I will have the three of you sample Miss Ice's potion, and who knows what that will do to you."

"Yeah, I wouldn't want to drink it if I were you. I'm not really quite sure what all went into this potion, now that I think about it... were mistletoe berries an ingredient this time?" My poor potion, I don't think it was made for the lips of the living or dead. I glanced at Crim for confirmation only to find her shaking her head. Oops, no mistletoe berries called for. "Then again, you two did try to feed me that horrid toffee..." That bloody toffee. I still was upset they would try such a thing.

"Will I have to take point from Hufflepuff as well?" Professor Snape glanced at me before going back to the front of the room. "As usual, only one student managed to successfully brew a Draught of the Living Death. Twenty points to Slytherin for Miss Rehfate's accomplishment today. If you would all please fill a phial with your potions and bring it to my desk, you can go."

I watched Crim head to the front of the class, the Weasley behind her. I grabbed my phial, it was the 14th one I had been through since the very start of Potions class. Probably the 3rd one this year so far. My potion wasn't following my instructions too well as I tried to get it to go into the phial. I watched as it became thicker and thicker as it sat, I took that as a bloody no.

Crim was back to collect her books by the time I gave up. "Professor? My potion is too thick to ladle into the phial." I was defeated! You won this time potion but I will have my revenge!

Professor waved his wand and my failed potion vanished. "Very well, Miss Ice. You shall receive partial credit for succeeding in not blowing up my classroom. I advise you leave before I change my mind."

I gulped and followed Crim out the room. "That was close!" I felt for sure this time I wouldn't get away so easily. Next time my potion _might_ blow up. I sure hoped not, and if It did, I hoped the Weasley's somehow managed to do something worse for my grades sake.

I followed Crim out to the school grounds. We had to part soon but we were headed in the same general direction.

"You really should try harder in Potions." Crim seemed to take notice of the weather. I knew it wouldn't affect my class, Herbology, but seeing as her class was outside she might get a break.

"I do try, Crim. Honestly, I do. I just can't seem to get the hand of potion-making. I either heat the potion too much or add too many ingredients or stir the wrong way too many times.."

"Or don't read the instructions properly?" Cedric came out of no where adding another fact onto my list. I about had a heart attack. "Nice job today, Crim. I think I missed a step on my potion. Maybe you should give us a lesson on pleasing Professor Snape?"

He really shouldn't do that. My heart was going wild. I couldn't speak, I kinda wanted to stop moving altogether. I was about to drop dead from shock. Cedrics appearance was just too much for my little heart to take. Too much I say.

"Oi, Ced! Have you prepared for the first task yet?"

"Not quite," Cedric shook his head. "It's a little hard to prepare for a task when you don't know what's coming. Thanks for supporting me, by the way." He directed a smile to me. I wanted to look around to see who was standing behind me but I knew it would yield to no avail. Oh no, he knew I was here! I had to try to hide harder! "Good job bewitching your badge to stop changing. That's some skillful magic." He nodded at my badge.

I panicked a bit. "I, I, well... Charms is my favorite class... and I don't believe in false campaigning. Those vile Slytherins made the badges change like that. No offense, Crim," I hastily added. I hope she didn't think I included her in their lot. "You're not vile, obviously."

"Thanks." She knew I meant well. Right? I'd have to make her a crumpet later. I wonder if she liked crumpets, my father sure did.

I did a back track when laughter burst through the courtyard. Cedric waved us over and we fallowed after him to the other students. Professor Moody stood there in front of everyone. At first I thought they were all laughing at him for some reason but no, the laughter had been directed to a white ferret bouncing up and down in the air. Professor Moody was playing with the thing like it were a yoyo, his wand controlling it's movements.

"That's Malfoy!" Crim filled Cedric and I in.

"Malfoy? Draco Malfoy?" I burst out into laughter. It shouldn't have shocked me that the ferret was Malfoy. He was some type of weasel. I turned to the nearest person and spread the word of the little Malfoy boy being a ferret.

"That's enough!" Professor McGonagall made her way past the group and fixed Malfoy. I was rather disappointed that we couldn't have a little more fun but the Professor was already scolding Moody for something or another. Malfoy probably deserved the ferret bit. Yet, I didn't want to get scolded as well so I had no complaints when Crim looped her arm with mine and tugged me away. We made our way out to the grounds.

A thought occurred to me. "Now that I think about it, Malfoy does look rather like a ferret." I let out another laugh. Maybe he was a ferret in a boys body. That would make sense. Someone should call the rodent man, we had an infestation in Hogwarts.

"You have a point." Cedric agreed. _Holy mother of_- How long had Cedric been there? Gosh, he was going to give me a heart attack. "Come on, Holly. We'll be late for Herbology. See you later, Crim!"

I watched him make his way into the greenhouse with many of our other Hufflepuff group. "Can you believe it, Crim? He knows my name! He really does!" The thought made me giddy. I gave a quick wave and followed Cedric into the greenhouse.

Everyone was lined up along table that ran even with the greenhouse walls. Hebology hadn't changed much from third year in set up. We usually were fairly close in the space, although the greenhouses got bigger as the years went on. And the plants got harder to work with leading to the class always working in pairs. Had to watch our partners back or someone might lose a limb.

I made my way to one of the table corners by Cedric. He seemed to have saved me a spot or maybe that spot was for his friend. I debated on whether or not to take it. Finally Cedric waved his hand and I gladly took the spot. Though everyone might be excited about the Tournament and bother Cedric in the common room, class was just like any other day. Puffs conversed until Professor Sprout entered and quieted us down.

I set my books down in front of me, my very first Herbology book _'One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi' _sitting on top.

"Ok," Professor Sprout chimed rather happily. "Today, we're going to be working with a fantastic plant. I hope you all read the required material." Her wand bobbed up and down in her hand as she talked, as if dancing to her words. "I shall give you the chance to pick which plant we work with today. Both are magnificent specimen. We can either obtain the pods from the Snargaluff," She pointed to a rather harmless looking lump of wood. Her next sentence was drowned out by the patter of heavy rain beating against the greenhouse ceiling. She repeated herself a little louder, "Or we can study the Self-Fertilising Shrub!" The Professor continued to point to the plant.

I had come across both of these plants in the book I picked up by the fireplace. Neither one fancied my liking. Both dangerous plants.

"So which will it be?" Professor Sprout put a hand over the Snargaluff. "The Snargaluff?"

Most nobody said anything. I couldn't blame them, the name itself sounded nasty. I wasn't sure which one I would rather mess with myself. The Snargaluff lived up to it's name but only if you didn't know how to treat it. The other plant lived past it's name though. It was a flesh eating plant. If half the students had read this they would know it was probably the more dangerous of the two.

"I'd like to work with the Snargaluff, Professor Sprout." Cedric raised his hand slightly and everyone turned to look at him.

Professor Sprout seemed delighted at Cedrics choice. Though being fair she couldn't go off of Cedrics vote alone, no matter how desperately it looked as she wanted to. To her much satisfaction everyone seemed to agree with Cedric. It was like he started a wave. If Cedric thought it was the better choice, it must be.

Sprout clapped her hands together. "Wonderful. The Snargaluff is such a lovely plant. Now what we're going to do is..."

I didn't pay attention as the Professor went into detail on how we were to extract the pod from inside the Snargaluff. I tugged lightly on Cedrics robes. "That was a good choice you made there. I didn't particularly want to work with the flesh eater myself."

Cedric smiled which made my heart skip. "Glad that someone was reading up on Herbology. It's not a class to take lightly."

"Well, I, I just happened to pick up a book. That's all." I could feel my face get hot and I looked down to my shoes.

Cedric nudged me slightly with his elbow. "Yeah, you shouldn't stay up so late reading. Those chairs are bad for the back." I looked up at him, slightly embarrassed. Did he know I was waiting up for him that night? I shook my head, he couldn't have known.

"Now pair up, Pair up! I'll distribute the Snargaluffs."

"Cedric! Partner up with me? This class is bloody difficult sometimes." Another Hufflepuff strode up to us. I had seen him hanging around with Cedric on several occasions. I glanced between the two.

Cedric looked at me, "Well, I was going to ask-."

I shook my hands in front of my face, dismissing the idea of Cedric working with me. "That's a bad job. I'm horrid in this class." I backed off and found a different Puff that looked a little lost.

I watched the ceiling with little to no interest as the class started screaming about the Snargaluff getting tangled in their hair. The rain was starting to let up slightly. Crims class would have been canceled long ago. I wondered where I could find her hiding out after class. Maybe the Great Hall, or the potions room if another class wasn't in progress.

When class was over I was happy to announce I had retrieved the pod! It was way smaller than a Quaffle and much easier to grasp in my hand. My partner had obtained most of the damage trying to force the hole containing the pod open, her black hair stood up in a disheveled mess. I was quick to plunge my hand in and get it out as fast as possible. The professor went around collecting our pods, grading us accordingly.

"We shall resume our work with the pods next class. I think you all deserve a round of applause and a break."

The class immediately went into talk about different topics. Some about the Tournament, some about the horrors of the Snargaluff. My partner left my side and joined another group of girls as they left the greenhouse. I glanced around for Cedric but he must have already gone too. I felt a little deflated but I guess it was to be expected.

I made my way out across the ground after gathering my books. Then I went off on a search for Crim.

After no luck in the Great Hall or Potions Class I made my way to the HufflePuff common room to drop off my books. "Holly! I know what it is." Cedric came out of no where. He really needed to stop doing that.

"Know what _it _is?" I wasn't sure what it was, but Cedric did.

Cedric nodded, not catching the fact I wasn't quite sure what he was talking about. "I wanted to tell Crim. I need your help." I dropped my books onto a table and left the Hufflepuff room with Cedric. He needed to talk to Crim, I didn't know where Crim was. We had a problem.

"Aren't you always with her?" Cedric looked around, as if hoping to find Crim waiting for me.

I pouted, "I happen to have lost her. I've been looking for her since class ended. I haven't had anyone to tell about how you-" _EEP! _I cut myself off and started walking away.

"Tell about what?" Cedric followed me, taking on a curious tone.

"I know where Crim is!" I hit myself on the forehead. "I'm such an oaf sometimes. Come on." I started jogging off towards the library. Where else could such a study conscious person be?

Cedric informed me of what he was talking about on our way to the library. When he told me I almost ran into a group of Slytherin messing with a small Ravenclaw boy. They threw curses at me when I didn't stop and beg at their feet for forgiveness. I was at a lose for words, nothing at all would form out of my mouth. He was right, we needed Crim. Sure enough when we entered the library Crim was placed at one of the tabled. She looked a mess but that wasn't a concern at the moment. Cedric needed to talk to her, needed our help.

He was the first to reach her, "Crim... I need your help. I know what the first task is now. It's dragons."

**Holy Mother of- I had no idea what to do this chapter! I hope that it came out good! If there was ever a time to leave a review, now would be it. This is a breaking moment for me. **


	5. To the First Task!

**I personally think that the story is getting better and better as it goes in terms of my writing style. What say you?**

**Thank you to my readers and my two reviewers! I couldn't ask for better reviews~**

**Hope this chapter lives up to the expectations!**

**A/N: again, I do not own anything. **

**Chapter 5**

We spent a lot of time trying to come up with ideas for Cedric to use against a dragon. I want to say we had some of the best ideas I could think of, but that was the problem. They were the best we could think of and they weren't very good.

Crim was the first to suggest something. She tried to persuade Cedric to blind the dragon, he was completely against the idea. Cedric didn't want to harm the dragon. I agreed and flicked Crim on the nose for suggesting such a thing.

"It's a living creature." I don't think I would take kindly to being blinded, I could only imagine how a dragon would feel when it had its sight robbed from it. Plus, Cedric didn't want to hurt it. If Cedric was against it I don't think I would be for it either. He had a good set of morals, who wouldn't agree to what he said? I scrunched my nose trying to think of something that Crim could relate to. "You could compare hurting it to yelling at Gred and Forge- I mean Fred and George for testing their sweets on people." And _Bob_. I was still set on the fact that they were hiding a third red head from me, he was a mastermind.

"Sure, it's a living creature, and it does not deserve to be hurt, but think of it this way: that dragon, the creature you want to remain uninjured, will probably try to kill Cedric. Which do you want more, an uninjured dragon or an uninjured Cedric?" Crim pointed out these things, certain that I would convert over to the dark side.

Oooooooh, that was below the belt. She had a point though! I couldn't have Cedric getting hurt because of a dragon! He needed to blind that thing if it was going to try to eat him. There was no way around it. I would blind it myself if I had too... but that would probably only get Cedric in trouble. I couldn't get him in trouble and I couldn't have him dying on me. I had to convince him that blinding the dragon was the right thing to do. You could consider me on Crims dark side now!

I tried to convince Cedric that maybe blinding the dragon was his best option. He continued and continued to disagree. He really didn't want to harm the dragon. I respected him for that. Yet we only had a few days to come up with a strategy. How were we going to figure something out and give Cedric enough time to prepare if need be?

Cedric started spending more time with us. I didn't complain, but his Hufflepuff friends were probably starting to notice the lack of Cedric in their group. I hoped I wouldn't meet an untimely demise in the common room, but I couldn't worry about my well being, I had to worry about HIS well being. The first task was right around the corner.

It was the night before the task we spent all our time holed up in the library. Cedric looked through books and Crim through potions, trying to think of anything that might help. I was playing with a quill, trying to concentrate on the book in front of my nose. It was a Transfiguration book. I hated the subject, never could change anything into diddly squat. That's when it hit me.

"I know!" I stood out of my chair and slammed my hands on the table. Had to be dramatic. "Cedric, you're really good at Transfiguration, aren't you? Why don't you turn something into an animal, like a rock or whatever you can find, so that the dragon will be distracted?" I was a bit excited, I had actually thought of something.

Cedric yawned and my hope dropped. Maybe it wasn't that good of an idea. "Well... that might work... Yeah! I'll just have to distract the dragon. I think they have short attention spans." I beamed happily. I knew it was an awesome plan, never had a doubt in my mind.

Crim muttered something over her book. "We should have asked Hagrid. You need to get your sleep right now, Ced. The task is in the morning. We have a plan now, so you don't need to worry as much. Just use your strong points, and you'll do fine." She was right, he needed sleep if he was going to be prepared for tomorrow.

"Thanks, Crim. I owe you one." He gave her a kiss on her temple. THIEF! THIIIIIIEF! She's trying to steal me man. Right in front of me too!

"Don't I know it?" Crim looked like she couldn't keep her eyes open, let alone care much that Cedric, THE Cedric, just gave her a friendly kiss. Yes, friendly. I wouldn't stand for anything more.

"Thank you as well, Holly." Cedric turned to me and kissed my brow too. I think my brain over heated, I was pretty sure I heard a pop as it went out of commission.

"No, you don't need to thank me... I mean, I just wanted to help." He was still my man. I laughed maniacally to myself. Yes my face was burning and yes, I couldn't stop smiling. This had to be the happiest moment in my life. I don't think I could be this happy with another man even if I tried. Cedric only confirmed every second that I was around him that I was, indeed, in love with the Hufflepuff.

Cedric and I headed off to the Common Room, leaving Crim to go to her own room and get some well deserved sleep.

I let Cedric open the door to the room, afraid that I was way to happy to do anything right at the moment. When inside we said our goodnights, heading to the opposite dorms. I could hardly sleep that night but eventually let darkness take over.

The next morning I saw Cedric sitting in a chair in front of the fireplace. He looked pale and more than worried and nervous. I didn't want to bother him so I touched his shoulder lightly, "You'll do great, Cedric." He gave me a weak smile before returning his gaze to the fire. I got ready for the day and watched as Cedric was called with the rest of the champions.

I raced to the Great Hall, quickly finding Crim at the end of the Slytherin Table. She looked a bit tired still. "Are you as nervous as I am?" I asked as I took a seat beside her. "The Champions already went down to the arena. We're supposed to follow soon. Cedric looked really pale and worried this morning... Do you think that our plan will work? I don't want him to get hurt." If he got hurt it would be my fault. I was the one who came up with the plan. Maybe I should have left the thinking to them, my plans never went well. My face fell as I thought of how this could go as wrong as one of my potions.

"I'm sure he'll be fine, Holly." Crim yawned. She probably got no more sleep than I. "Come on, now. Let's head down to the arena. We want good seats, don't we?" I nodded, grabbing a roll before following Crim outside.

I wasn't surprised to find almost no place to sit as the arena filled with people from all three schools. If not for Crim's idea to head out early we wouldn't have managed to get a spot near the front. We could see everything perfectly. I don't know if it helped or just put things more into perspective for me. I started to panic in my mind.

Before the task started the Weasleys took a seat next to Crim. I looked over to them. How could Fred seem so bloody happy? Did he not understand the dangers that Cedric had to face? If only I could retract my fingers from the key around my neck I would give him a good smack on the back of the head.

"Would you two ladies like to place a bet?"

_Whaaaaaat?_ My heart began to sink. "Oh, I don't want to think about it!" I stood up and started to pace along side Crim. If it weren't for other students in my way, I would undoubtly make for the whole isle. My fingers never let go of my key. Maybe I should have told Cedric good luck. My eyes flickered to the tent and started to fill up with tears. _Ooooh, what to do? _I hardly noticed the people trying to get by, one even resorting to pushing me out of their way.

"Oi, is she okay?" I could hear one twin ask. I didn't look to him though. How could I be ok? Cedrics life was on the line. Maybe I shouldn't have wished so hard for him to be the Hogwarts Champion!

"I'm still not sure about that. Holly, Ced is going to be fine. He's _Cedric_, remember? According to you, he's perfect in any way. He will do fine."

Crim was right, Cedric was in fact _Cedric_. How could he not do fine? But what if something went wrong? Something could always go wrong.

"I should have told him how mad I am for him." I tightened my fingers around my silver key. I wished on it with all my might for Cedric to come out alive. My stomach flipped. "What if he dies? People do die in this tournament, Crim! He could die, and I'll never get to tell him that I... I..." I wanted to break down right then and there. I wasn't sure I could live with myself if Cedric died. The feelings I had for him weren't some new crush I got because he was a Champion but they had always been there, slowly growing over the years. Cedric was probably the main reason, other than my love for the game, that I joined Quidditch. My life was complete with him around. He couldn't just leave.

"I'm sure he knows, Holly." _LE GASP! SHE TOLD HIM!_ "Think about this. Do you really think that Professor Dumbledore would let one of the Champions die right in front of him?" I blinked at her. She was right. Dumbledore wouldn't let anything bad happen. I sniffled and wiped my cheeks. I probably looked like a mess. Crim smiled, filling my heart with hope. "There now. Why don't we place a bet?"

"All right..." I shoved my hands in my pocket and fished out all my change. It was a few gold galleons and some silver sickles but I believed whole heartedly in Cedric. I handed every last bit to Fred. "All of this on Cedric. He's going to win!"

Fred seemed to think for a minute. My bet not good enough? But it was a different matter he was thinking of. "What about Harry? You don't think he has a shot at winning?"

Harry? I hadn't paid much thought for Harry, let alone any of the other Champions. They just weren't top priority on my mind. "He's nice and all, but I think he's still a little young for this competition. Also, he's not Cedric Diggory."

Fred continued to persist that Harry was capable. I honestly didn't think he wasn't capable but Cedric would be the winner. He had to be the winner. He was Cedric. No one was more loyal or true. Potter didn't even seem like he wanted to be in the Tournament.

"Listen Fred, if that is even your real name, I think Potter will do well in the tournament for his age. But Cedric is going to be amazing. He has to be! If Cedric messes up..." I didn't want to think about it.

Fred was a nice guy- a prankster, daring, sarcastic, a bit cruel in his tricks- but when it came down to it he could be nice... I guess. I let him continue his Harry Potter speech.

That's when I saw it. The headmasters were taking their seats at the judges table. My heart welled up into my throat. "Oh no... Oh no! They're starting!" I took Crims arm into a death lock as I pointed to the three headmasters. Terrified of what was to happen next.

The answer came seconds later when Ludo Bagman stood to explain the first task at hand. I paid little attention to Fred and George as they muttered in unison. This blond git was explaining something very important about Cedrics mission. The task was to obtain the golden egg from the dragon's nest. Points were awarded for style, celerity, and ability. Now other than the part where there was a fire-breathing dragon protecting the nest, Cedric could do this task with his eyes closed. I wouldn't suggest it in this situation... in fact I would rather him not be in this situation.

I started to panic again as Cedric walked out of the tent, the first Champion to take on the dragon. I held Crims hand tightly, probably cutting off all circulation but her fingers would be fine. Cedric was the one to worry about. I tried to cheer for him but nothing would leave my lips.

Cedric wore his Hufflepuff colours proudly as he made his way out to the arena. A Swedish Short Snout waited for him. The dragon was large and its silvery blue scales rippled in the sunlight. As it crouched on hind legs it looked menacing. I feared at how dangerous the beast would look standing fully up, its wings spread out.

I could feel the silence overcome the entire student body like a blanket. Everyone was waiting for the first move to be made. The tension pulled us forward. I found myself holding my breath, afraid to disturb anything. The dragon seemed unfazed by it all. Its heavy chest moving up and down, nostrils flaring in a steady rhythm.

I looked to Cedric. He hadn't made a move, not a single step. My worry peaked. Was he ok? Maybe the dragon was just too much to take in. Talking about a dragon in the safety of the library and facing one in all its glory were two entirely different things. After what my heart said was an eternity, Cedric raised his wand. I watched closely as he made a gentle wave, transfiguring a rock into a dog. I took in a breath. I prayed that this plan worked.

"That's innovative," Fred broke our silence. I wanted to shush him but my eyes and mind never parted from the scene below.

The distraction had worked! The dragon was turning towards the dog. I felt relief run through me like a wave, though I still dare not to make a sound. It worried me that even the slightest noise could turn the dragon back to Cedric, who was making his way across the arena to the nest. I cursed the person who had decided to put so many rocks and uneven ground in Cedrics way. He could have snatched the egg in an instant without all the unsteady footing.

Finally I felt it safe. He was close enough to the egg, nothing wrong could happen. The dog was taking on the dragons full attention. "He's going to make it!" I couldn't help but be excited for him! Crims arm took the brunt of my enthusiastic grasp. "Crim, he's going to make it! The distraction worked!"

Crim didn't reply though. She didn't share in my jumping. I frowned and snapped my head back to the dragon just in time to see it's muscles ripple in its neck.

"Cedric, behind you!" Crim was the one to scream. I was far too petrified at what was going on. I couldn't think straight anymore. The only thing on my mind was a singal name. Cedric.

The dragon let out a clamorous roar. It wasn't a warning, it was a declaration of attack. It's tail flicked from behind it, crashing into rocks with no mind as to what it could damage. It was like a sea of blue scales moved together, only to convulse as it let lose a jet of fire. It would stop at nothing to protect the eggs that Cedric was heading for.

I wasn't sure what was going on anymore. I shielded my eyes from the bright blast, I couldn't see anything going on below. "Cedric!" Where was he? Why didn't he answer my scream? Cedric had to be ok. He had to! My head spun, the worse thoughts running through my mind, breaking my heart. Tears fell down my face. I couldn't hold them back, I didn't want to hold them back. I didn't register Crims arms around me at first. My mind was still screaming out Cedrics name, or were the words actually flowing though my sobs?

I focused on Crims embrace. Tried to imagine that nothing outside was really happening, Cedric was still in the Hufflepuff common room, getting ready for the first task. Crim wouldn't let anything bad happen, she was the strong one. The smart one. I could rely on her to keep everyone safe. Cedric would be... I felt my sobs come harder, destroying my mindset even more.

One of Crims arms left me. I panicked a bit, looking up and around. It was then that I caught sight of something that made my heart jump. "Cedric! Look!" I flung a finger out, pointing across the arena. Cedric was there, going towards a tent with the golden egg in his hand! I took in a deep breath, beyond any happiness I had ever felt. Cedric was alive!

One of his hand pressed to a burn on his face. He was hurt, but he was alive.

"He's okay!" I twirled around, jumping up and down, and flung myself at Crim for a hug. "He'll only have some battle scars! Nothing serious! He didn't die!" I felt like shaking something to get my point across. Pouring my excitement out on Crim just wasn't enough today. I took to turning and hugging the Ravenclaw on the other side of me. They looked familiar, maybe I had seen them in the halls before. That's right! The tiny one being picked on by Slytherin... not so tiny up close like this. That didn't matter now though! CEDRIC WAS OK! The thought made me burst into giggles, uncontrollable giggles that racked my whole body. They seemed to shake more tears out of me and I felt like a blubbering idiot, covering my mouth to keep my contradicting smile from showing.

"Mental, that one."

"Yeah, mental..." The twins were talking about me. If not for my bloody good mood, I would have turned on them with a witty comeback. Ok, probably wouldn't be all that witty... and they did have a point. I did feel a bit mental at the moment. Who wouldn't be overly joyed to find that their love interest hadn't just DIED at the... fire... of a blood hungry dragon? They would have to deal with my mental state.

"Look!" I was enthralled as the judges finally came to a conclusion of a score. "They're giving Cedric his score now!" It was a 38/50. It wasn't perfect, which was a little unfathomable but Cedric deserved every bit of it. In fact it was outright glorious! Where was Cedric? Why had he not made an appearance to soak in the cheers of joy for his accomplishment? Maybe I would be able to get into the tent, make sure everything was alright.

"Rubbish! Just because he got burned—" Crim looked less pleased than I would have thought.

"Look at that score! That's wonderful!" Indeed it was wonderful! couldn't stop smiling as I searched for Cedric, waiting for him to make his way out of Madam Pomfrey's tent. He had to come out sooner or later to let his fans know that a simple burn wouldn't keep him down, right? I was starting to get anxious at the lack of Cedric. Surely it wouldn't be that hard to inform your friends that you're alright, knowing full well that I might blow up the arena if something were to happen to him. Had he not taken into account that I was mental? Fred and George seemed to realize it! He had to know I might do something drastic knowing that he was hurt and I wasn't there to know that he was getting better.

I wanted to ask Crim if we could go see him now. We didn't need to watch the rest of the Champions, did we? I knew it was just a futile effort on their part. Cedric would win this Tournament wands down.

Before I could ask Crim if we could get out of there, Fleur was set to starting the task herself. I wasn't sure she could handle a dragon, she looked so... delicate. Could she even handle such rocky terrain? One slip and I felt like she might shatter. Her strategy suited this mental image I had made of her. She put her dragon to sleep. It was brilliant! I kind of felt guilty for not suggesting such a thing myself. Cedric would have scored even higher and avoided being burnt if the dragon was asleep. It couldn't harm her in such a gentle state, or at least I thought not. The dragon proved fearsome even in its sleep as it let out a large breath, scorching a line in front of it. Fleur's skirt caught fire, she was lucky she hadn't dilly dallied around seconds prior. The ruined skirt didn't hinder her from finishing the task though. She put out the fire and retrieved her egg. Her score, much to my pleasure, less than Cedrics. Maybe one of the judges was part of the fashion police, such an expensive looking skirt ruined was too much for their point giving hearts.

Next up, Viktor Krum. I cowered at the sight of his dragon, the Chinese Firebolt. It looked crazed, out of its right mind. Definitely scarier than Fleurs Welsh Green and only slightly more hostel than Cedrics Short Snout. Surely it had cruel thoughts in mind for the person who dared approach its nest. Krum seemed to be equally as cruel though. He stuck to blinding the dragon, something Crim had suggest and Cedric had been set firm against. I scoffed at the lack of feeling he had towards the creature. It was down right wrong. "Down right foul tactic. The bloke's cracked. That's cruelty towards dragons. Shouldn't be doing that." I muttered, a bit frustrated, at Crim. And I was right. He shouldn't of done it and he paid for it in points as the dragon tried to flail about and collect itself, smashing half of the poor eggs sitting with the gold one. Points were deducted be each judge, save the biased Kakaroff. He gave Krum full points which was unfair. Krum should be lower that Cedric if not in last place with Fleur, but no, he was currently first with a two point lead on Cedric.

People only thought he would win because he was bigger and famous in the Quidditch world. "I don't care!" I harshly whispered to Crim. "Cedric was far nobler than that oaf could ever be!" Cedric had morals! And he stuck to his wand when it came to them, something I couldn't say for Krum. Krum was in it for glory it would give himself, Cedric was in it for the pride it would bring to the school.

Finally Harry Potter stepped up to the plate. His dragon was fierce. It was a Hungarian Horntail, most likely the most dangerous out of the four dragons presented here today. Magical creatures wasn't my best subject but I think anyone would agree that the Horntail was the last dragon you would want to take on. It's black scales shimmered like a cloak, hiding the intense muscles and unrelenting fighter inside. It's yellow eyes scanned the rocks, prepared for something, anything to happen. I couldn't move, wouldn't move, in fear that the dragon would take to attacking the audience if it failed to find Harry fast enough.

"Oh, I don't know if I can watch this," Crim turned her head away. Crim was right, the task Harry had to face was greatly against him. I wondered what the twins would be feeling at this point. It was a fellow Gryffindor and good friend of theirs down there, I could understand if they were panicking beyond the point sanity. It wasn't a pleasant feeling to have someone close to your heart down there.

I was surprised when Potter actually had a valid plan up his robes. It reminded me of what Crim had told Cedric in the library, _"Just use your strong points, and you'll do fine." _and indeed he was using his strong point. Potter had used the summoning charm to call his broom, a sleek firebolt. He jumped on it in a heartbeat, probably feeling more at home in the air. Fire flew through the sky and a tail flicked, agitated. The Horntail watched him with those piercing yellow eyes, ready to attack if Potter dared get closer. Finally, after what seemed like too much for the dragon it took to the sky. I guess Harry had a good idea, and it would have been perfect, if only the dragon couldn't fly too. I think the Gryffindors about had a heart attack when Potter was clipped by the tail at one point, his arm taking a nice hit. They probably had an even bigger heart attack when he made for the golden egg, snatching it from the nest and finishing the first task. The audience took well to the performance and even Crim let out a round of applause for the lucky boy. She was right to, he did a swimmingly well job! Passed my expectations with _flying _colours. He even managed to tie Krum in points, I hoped that knocked the large oaf down a step or two.

Now that the first task had come and gone, I spun to face Crim. "Do you think they would let us see Cedric now?" I chewed on my nails. I still hadn't seen him and too much time had passed for me to pretend like I wasn't concerned.

"Is that _all _you think about, Ice?" Fred grinned at me. Of course Cedric was all I thought about, what was his point here? "I'd be more worried that you lost your bet!"

Frankly, I had forgotten about the bet. "Cedric is worth all my money!" I stuck my tongue out at him. I honestly wasn't even sure how much I had placed on Cedric. I knew that my pocket contained a few gold and silver items. Fred now had claim over that money though. The two reds snickered at me. You'd think they might understand my devotion to Cedric by now.

"Stop teasing her," Crim to the rescue! I wanted to just say 'HA' triumphantly. George was quiet the second she opened her mouth but Fred seemed as confident as ever that Crim was just all bark. His smile said it all.

"What will you do, Rehfate? Give us detention with dear Professor Snape?" His words poked at her with a tease.

George muttered something I was too far to hear before shoving his hands in his pockets and disappearing into the sea of students. That didn't take well with Fred. I wasn't quite sure I had ever seen him so angry.

"What the bloody hell did you do to him?" Fred was down right ticked. "I know my twin. He only acts this way when you're around!" I wasn't sure what was going on, I hadn't seen Crim do anything to the twin. She would have told me if she had pranked him back finally or something. Heck, I probably would have helped, but this felt like an entirely different situation taking form. A situation that Fred and I weren't being let in on.

Fred didn't wait for Crims answer, he shook his head and went off after George. They were like two magnets and I was sure it wouldn't take too long for them to get back together. Crim still seemed at a lose for words so I took her arm and dragged her to the nurse's tent. That was were Cedric was last seen and that's where I was going to find him. Don't get me wrong, I cared for Crims dilemma but what was I to do if she didn't let me in on the secrets? The best I could do at this point in time was try to take her mind off of whatever was bothering her. I wasn't sure if it would work but it was the only thing I could think to attempt doing that didn't put both of us in a potential body casts.

I squealed a bit when we entered the tent. Cedric was sitting on a bed as if nothing was wrong. He looked to be in good shape other than an icky orange coloured substance glued to the side of his face. I frowned, hoping he was feeling well. He tried to convince me that he was feeling tip top but I wouldn't believe it. How could anyone feel great after having to face a dragon? But he was so selfless to try to put my feelings before his own. My eyes watered at the thought of just how brave Cedric was.

I pleaded myself not to start crying again, thanking the heavens that Cedric was a little preoccupied. Right now his attention was fully caught by the golden egg that he had went through hell to get. Crim took a seat to listen as Cedric went off about the egg. I stood beside her, probably more focused on his cute determination to talk about the egg rather than what he was actually saying.

"This is the hint to the next task. If we can crack it, we'll have a head start above the others! Will the two of you help me again?" Cedric looked between us. Was he crazy?

"Of course we will!" I was delighted that he wanted our help again! I'd try harder this time to make sure that he didn't get hurt like in the first task. I stared at the egg. I wondered what little secrets it held for us and what exactly it expected us to do. It was curious how the tournament was taking form. I couldn't imagine who could come up with these idea's and could only wait to see what was to come next.

In due time I would come to find out.

**Hope you enjoyed!**

**Go read TragicBlackButterfly's fic of this! GO DO IT! And leave her a review! PLEASE! I'll give you a cookie! :D**

**Without her this fanfiction wouldn't exist and I would probably never be updating like this! Go show her your support and appreciation!**


End file.
